<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avia by Cvokhauz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094289">Avia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvokhauz/pseuds/Cvokhauz'>Cvokhauz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Issues, Gen, Loneliness, POV Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvokhauz/pseuds/Cvokhauz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel ponders her granddaughter's spirit.</p><p>(A very short meditation of the quiet kinship of women.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She chooses to be alone. I understand this more than most, certainly more than my child’s grieving husband, unwilling to let loose the one who reminds him most of her, fair Celebrían. If it pains him, it pains me twofold, for in pain I brought her into this world and in pain I watched her leave it. Yet I will not stay her hand, I will not cage her with familial advice. I grieve our separation and the loss to come, and her unrelenting pain, but I will not stay her hand, though I foresee the ends to which it may lead. I tell myself it is because in this age of sorrow she chooses hope and love, but it is the white core of defiance I sense within her that forces me to stay silent, to let her find (perhaps for the first time) that she stands burning in control of her actions. </p><p>Now, one would think that I have learned to be vary of defiance over my long years in exile, but people often confuse humility with regret. Though I will return humbled and yearning for the voice of my friends, with my beloved by my side, I do not regret. I chose, knowing what the price was. And I shall return to the shores of old homeland, standing at the bow, knowing the welcomes and old acquaintances will not touch me, not really. I too had wanted to be a queen, and a queen I had been. I, too, chose to be alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>